Lost for You and Only You
by abbyrogers
Summary: He knew he was making the right choice, he knew she was the right one. --Shameless Shules, please enjoy... First fanfic sorry if it's bad. Please Review after you read... or you and your family will get scurvy.


**Disclaimer thing**: Duh… I so don't own it or there would be a lot more Shawn & Juliet moments!

The sun was barely hovering over the ocean, emitting this soft, comforting glow as a couple trudged through the sand, hands intertwined.

The girl was beautiful, with long wavy hair that trailed down her spine and eyes that where a crisp shade of blue.

She'd put her makeup on lightly that day, the light hint of mascara, a tiny bit of eyeliner, and pineapple-flavored lip-gloss.

She was clad in a daisy-yellow t-shirt, faded looking jeans, and flip-flops.

The boy was beautiful to. He had short brunette hair that was gelled up, he had some gruff, but it wasn't bad gruff. It was good gruff. She didn't seem to mind as she swooped forward and kissed him lightly.

He had gorgeous hazel eyes that reflected the light nicely. They held laughter in them and an undying love for this girl.

He was clad in a dark navy polo, dark baggy looking jeans, and Kangaroo shoes.

They walked down the beach, not sure at all where they were going; just letting their feet take them anywhere.

The boy would lean into her and whisper something into her ear; she'd rock forward in a fit of giggles.

He'd watch her smile and you'd swear he was the happiest guy alive.

Just by the look in his face you could tell he loved her more than the moon and the stars.

And as they trudged through the sand, fingers intertwined, the girl became lost in thought, gazing out into the vast horizon, the boy watched her, a soft smile playing at his lips.

The girl wasn't brought back to reality until she felt a tug on her fingertips. She twisted around to gaze at him, her hair twisting around her tiny frame. The boy was crouched down, lacing his shoes.

The girl said something, the boy responded. She smiled and turned away from him and watched the sunset once again, her mind drifting away.

The boy sneakily glanced up at her, and watched her as she faced the ocean, her face serene and calm, her hair lightly flitting across her beautiful face.

And he knew.

He knew that he was making the right choice.

So slowly the boy slid the zipper of his Kangaroos down and slipped his finger into the pocket.

He removed a ring.

And he knew.

He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He held it up to her back, a soft smile playing on his lips as he slipped his hand into hers and tried to urge her to turn around.

She swatted at his hand and continued to gaze out at the ocean, the boy laughed and whispered her name, just loud enough for her to hear over the sound of the waves and the seagulls.

She turned to him, the tint of the sunset intensifying her beauty.

Instantly her eyes fell onto the ring.

She gasped as her legs buckled and she fell to the sand on her knees, her mouth covered with both her hands.

Her crisp blue eyes quickly filling as the light from the sun glinted off the diamond band.

The boy laughed at her reaction and whispered something to her, smiling widely at her.

The girl nodded enthusiastically, eyes still wide and hands still clasped over her mouth.

The boy looked down smiling then glanced back at the girl, an undying look of love reflecting off his eyes.

He whispered to the girl after a moment of silence that he needed her hand to put the ring on it.

She must've been flustered because she handed him the wrong hand.

The boy laughed and whispered something as he kissed her knuckles softly.

Without blinking she dropped her right hand to the sand with a small thud and thrusted her slightly limp left hand to him.

He held her hand gently in his, slowly sliding the ring on to her finger.

The second the ring was pushed fully onto her finger, the girl flung herself on the boy, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

The boy responded enthusiastically, wrapping arms around her waist and dragging her upwards, spinning her around.

After the third or fourth rotation he set her back down on the sand, a goofy grin plastered on both their faces.

The girl looked up into the boy's eyes, and leaned forward slightly, pressing her forehead into his.

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent.

And She knew.

She'd known the second she' said yes to him about going on a date, she would be forever lost.

But it was worth it.

For Shawn, Juliet would stay lost forever.


End file.
